jvsfandomcom-20200222-history
Lance Palpatine
"You are... not like him... you are different... what are you?" :: "I am 'The Force'..." :: -- Interaction between Lance and Jasper at the moment of Jaspers death. Lance a man who would rise from the shadows of Emperor Palpatine to be known as one of the most influential Sith in the known galaxy through his knowledge, power and mere existence. A man with experience in his trades, he was not afraid to stand against any force. He was a member of the Imperial Remnant under his father and a student of Thrawn. He would train an apprentice named Tut Ermarv and later fall in love with the beautiful Vaile Corrinth. History Born Lance Palpatine from the Force itself on the planet Naboo, through the same method Darth Plagueis, the man who taught his father Darth Sidious or Emperor Palpatine, created Anakin Skywalker. His mother is unknown but presumed to be Admiral Daala. With the final death of his father and the turn of his half brother Triclops, Lance went into hiding as a merchant and a spacer studying the ways of the Dark Jedi. Dark Jedi Years During his exile from the old Imperial Remnant Lance was able to train in the arts of the Dark Jedi. He sought to become the man his father had failed to be. In time he would learn the powers of Force Crush, Force Destruction and other advanced Dark Side powers. He was a master of melding these powers into powerful combinations like his ancient prodigy idol Starkiller. He took Starkiller's appearance and lightsaber perference and developed his own methods of battle. Using combinations like Force Lightning infused Force Repulse and Force Grip assisted Saber Throws he was able to defeat an entire race and genocide it in a fit of rage on an unknown planet. He would later adopt the Dark Jedi's philosophy, "I am the master of the living Force and it's servant." After some time he joined the Dark Jedi Order under Jen'jidai C'thulu Plaga but that did not last long and he soon fell from that perch for reasons concerning the Empire save a few lessons from the famed Grand Admiral Thrawn. Empire Period During the time of the new Galactic Empire Lance spent his days studying Sith Alchemy and Necromancy. As the years passed Lance would take the name Teleos. Under this name he found many works of documentation on Sith arts. Of these arts was Midichlorian Manipulation, the means by which he was born. He practiced this form until the rise of Omega the brother of Feral Ragnos. In a brief experience Lance met the man Illuscio Blackhawk a Mandalorian looking for a purpose. He discarded the efforts he had made to join the Empire and postponed his research of Sith Necromancy but had mastered saber craftsmanship, crystal tuning and Midichlorian Manipulation. He had created the Hell Bringer, a saber with the ability to enhance his own connection to the Force as well as do both burn and electrical damage to it's victims. With this saber he hunted down and killed the man Jasper Icthus whom has criticized his heritage slaying the man and calling himself "The Force". These events would drive Lance to turn down any form of invitation he had received from the Empire. Ronvoe Years During his time traveling Anzat after watching the Empire from the shadows Lance under the name of Darth Teleos found his new path following Lady San Zabar to the deepest core of Coruscant's crime underbelly. There he assisted the Ronvoe in establishing there foothold and making and influence. During this time he had become unwillingly attached to San Zabar. This connection did not last long as Avidus and ambitious Sith with a strange series of fetishes drove Lance to despise the idea of remaining with a woman with such despicable taste. It would be not long after this that a staged murder of an unknown agent would nearly destroy Lance. He was in a shop in the underworld of Coruscant purchasing some tools and items for his trade when a deadly explosion rocked the mercantile district nearly killing "Teleos". Exile and Assassination of Skirata Having nearly died Teleos vanished and spent months in exile preparing his return from "death". He generated three clones, a collection of fifty or so lightsabers and finely assorted his collection of all the rarest and common crystals in the galaxy. He started his return disguised as a raving lunatic anarchist with a split personality. But eventually he revealed himself to the Ronvoe and was illy received as ' ' ' ' 'presumed dead' ' ' ' '. It was at this point he had given up all hope in the Sith and his search for a greater resolve for the Sith and wandered the galaxy in search of new places and persons to begin again with. It was during this time that he returned to his home on Naboo to preside in his fathers mansion. During his trip to his home he was intercepted by the extravagant woman Vaile Corrinth who would be the start of a new turn in his life but a rough tide in his relations with Blackhawk who was away fighting a duel with Plu Ord'inni for the title of Manda'lor. Apprentice(s) During his time as a Sith Lord Teleos only took one apprentice. Tut Ermarv. Tut/Darth Venator Tut was a very confused man boy when Lance first met him. He was unsure what path he wished to take and was afraid to take a path and betray the other. Lance found Tut on the planet Anzat and began to turn him slowly. After some time they were faced by Tut's friend who tried desperately to save his friend from Teleos dark grip. Though it was inevitable and Tut or as Teleos lovingly called him Darth Venator's training began. Tut learned quickly having learned some methods before meeting Teleos. Teleos used his knowledge to mold a tool who would become very powerful and lethal. However following his near death experience Tut would disappear with a holocron Teleos had made. Lover(s) Lance would meet the first true love of his life during his life's prime. Vaile Corrinth. Vaile Corrinth It was not but briefly after the events of his near death experience that Lance met the ambitious but extravagantly gorgeous woman Vaile Corrinth. Vaile had found him in the darkest of his days to seek a lover and companion who would fulfill the desires she had sought. He complied with her requests sharing the same ambitions and they fell immediately in love. The future of this love is not yet known. Appearance Lance was a tall 6' 2", with tan skin. Has numerous belts covered in lightsabers. He wears a brown trenchcoat with no shirt and wears an intricate belt with tan pants. He has scars on the left side of his face and five 'o clock shadow and slightly stylized long dirty blonde hair. The most interesting aspect to Lances appearance were his constantly fluctuating eyes. With them he could manipulate the effects of Torture by Chagrin and Deadly Sight better than any other. The "Hell Bringer" A saber forged by Lance Palpatine to genocide and entire race. He used this blade in a special backhanded form of Vapaad or Form VII. The blade was intricately made with elongated shaft and bulkier crystal compartment. The weapon emitted a long blood red blade due to the Qixoni crystal embedded inside. The saber also housed a Jenraux making it's bulky mass able to move about faster. The sabers most extravagant effect was it's manipulated lightning from a special crystal the Durge's Heart which allowed the blade to only be wielded by Lance as well as an electrical current. Eyes Lance's eyes are the most sophisticated part of his body. They are constantly fluctuating in color due to a Force oddity in his eyes. With his eyes Lance could manipulate the minds of lesser beings and also enhance the abilities of such attacks as Torture by Chagrin and Deadly Sight. Legacy Lance or Darth Teleos was a master of the living Force. He was born from it and would die into it. He would develop legendary methods of using powers such as Force Lightning and Force Destruction to rival his idol Starkiller. He was an adept in Sith Alchemy, creating masterpieces from swords to statues with conscious. Lance was also a craftsman and created and arsenal of lightsabers of all colors but his most magnificent was the black bladed saber "Jackal" a saber strong enough to cut through the Durasteel with a simple flick thrust. The blade was engulfed in raging black energy that to even come within to inches of it would mean mutilation of the flesh from heat. He was also an adept at Midichlorian Manipulation and was able to save himself from death by stabilizing the wounded organs and limbs long enough for him to treat his wounds. His concentration was remarkable and was near unbreakable. He was said to have fought ten men at the same time and killed all in a swift minute without taking his attention off a single of them. His legacy sadly would not be passed on to his apprentice who abandoned the teachings half way through the process.